A Legend shall come back to Life
by siri pax
Summary: Episode 79. The rescue operation was never carried out and Obi-wan and Rex are still on Kadavo while Anakin is the Queen's body guard and Ahsoka is being prepared for the life of a slave. Things seem hopeless but when a new slave comes to Kadavo, she turns the cruel slave masters' lives upside down. Hold on to your sanity folks, Alpha's gonna bring things down ta hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How the Mighty have Fallen

At first Obi-wan was confident that they would be able to escape and rescue the Colonist as well. But it was soon becoming dear that no one was coming to their aid. He found himself wondering, very often, if they had simply been forgotten. Weeks passed and their increasingly bleak situation made his flame of hope grow dimmer and dimmer until finally, it was snuffed out. Obi-wan resigned himself to his fate; he would be, now and forever, mere property to his Zygerrian masters. From a mighty, proud and strong Jedi Generation lowly pathetic and pitiful slave. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaand here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Alpha

*the next day*

When Obi-wan woke up the next morning, he felt on edge. Something was amiss, though he couldn't seem to discern exactly what is was. He noticed that everyone, even the Zygerrians seemed rather fidgety. They would occasionally shoot a nervous glance at someone or something that was located at the back of the room. He exchanged a glance with Rex, silently asking him what was going on. Rex responded with a shrug but tilted his head in the direction that everyone was looking at. Obi-wan shot him a curious glance, subtly straightening up and tilting his head to see what had everybody in such a nervous state.

However, the bell rang signalling the end of the sorry excuse of a breakfast and the start of yet another long day of shovelling coal. As he exited the mess hall, he caught sight of ten Zygerrian slave masters going towards the source of the uneasiness. Just as he was leaving, he caught a glimpse of a dark-skinned figure reclining at the table in the back. This day just got a little more interesting.

* * *

*a few hours later*

Obi-wan paused in his work to wipe off the sweat that was streaming down his face into his eyes. He glanced around the room quickly, taking in his surroundings and checking if there were any slave masters nearby. Fortunately, the Zygerrians seemed to be busy bullying the other Colonists in the room. Obi-wan let out a quick sigh of relief, turning back to his work.

Suddenly, the doors to the doors to the mines flew open. Agruss entered dragging the same dark-skinned figure Obi-wan had seen that morning behind him. Seeing that their warden had entered, the Torgrutans immediately stopped work to pay attention to their master. Giving a malicious smirk, Agruss cleared his throat and introduced to new slave.

"This new slave has just arrived from Zygerria. I have been given orders from Queen Scintel herself that it has been selected to be trained to become the perfect slave for Her Royal Highness. However, Her Majesty has informed me that this slave has terrible behaviour. As a result, she is not worthy to even step foot onto Zygerria until she learns some PROPER MANNERS!" At this, Agruss backhanded the dark-skinned slave, sending her to the floor. Slowly, the slave got back on its feet and resumed its place at its master's side. Agruss snorted and continued his speech. "You will put on your best behaviour to show it exactly how well trained a slave, handpicked by Zygerrians, is supposed to be. Your behaviour will show this thing exactly how high the standard of being a slave in Her Majesty's palace is," he said, motioning to the newcomer.

"I will give you this warning only once. Those who do not exhibit proper slave behaviour will be punished. Severely." One of the slave masters cracked his whip threateningly. The Torgurtans visibly flinched, but lowered their heads to the floor. Seeing the submissive behaviour, Agruss snorted and nodded to the guards, then tuned and left the mines.

"Back to work you pieces of trash!" yelled a guard. The following cracking of a whip was more than enough to motivate the slaves to resume their previous mundane task. Slightly curious about the new slave, Obi-wan angled his body so that he could see the newcomer. As the slave passed him, Obi-wan got a good look at it. The slave was a young female human, no more than about twenty five years old. She stood at around his height or maybe slightly shorter and had black hair. She had a sharp nose and bright lime green eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Her lips were pursed in a thin line and she facial expression, if he had to describe it, seemed almost annoyed, to his surprise.

However, he noticed that as she passed the slaves, they would shiver and shrink away from her. Looking at Rex, he saw that the captain had also noticed the slaves' behaviour and had actually momentarily stopped work to take a good long look at said newcomer. Just as the newcomer passed them, she turned her gaze towards Rex and himself. Time seemed to stop around them as she walked by, all the while, giving them an indiscernible look. Obi-wan perked up as he could have sworn that the newcomer's eyes actually _glowed_ momentarily. He suppressed a shudder as he felt a strong, dark aura pass over him. So this is why the Colonists were shivering, he thought. As the newcomer turned her gaze away, time sped up and resumed its normal pace. Quickly turning back to shovelling coal, lest a Colonist be punished for his mistake, he threw himself into his work as he thought about the dark aura the new slave had been giving off. She must have been the reason why everyone was so nervous this morning, he mused. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice Rex subtly approach him.

"Sir." Obi-wan was pulled from his musings by the sound off Rex's voice. Internally, he smiled. Here they were, nothing more than slaves and Rex still addressed him as "sir".

"Sir," Rex said again. "That woman. She's not normal, is she," he said darkly. Frowning at the mention of the new slave, Obi-wan glanced at her. She was currently shovelling coal into the cart behind theirs, like everyone else. She seemed rather ordinary, except for the fact that she was still giving a very dark aura that was intimidating everyone, even the guards, though they seemed ignoring her for their part.

Turning back to Rex, he said, "No, Rex. She certainly is not normal." Rex spared a glance in the newcomer's direction.

"What do we do, sir?" asked Rex, who was currently multitasking between shovelling coal, scrutinising the newcomer, paying attention to his general and not getting caught by the guards. Obi-wan spared another glance in the newcomer's direction. She seemed to be engrossed in her work. Either that or she was utterly determined to ignore the rest of her surroundings, including the people who were boring holes in to her from all sides, guards and slaves alike. Turning his gaze back to Rex, he said, "For now, we watch her closely from a comfortable distance. Don't make any move to befriend her or antagonise her and hope that she does not consider us a threat. I have a feeling that she won't take to being stalked very well." Rex nodded in understanding.

"Understood, sir." And with that, he resumed with his coal shovelling duties. Obi-wan spared a last glance towards the lady and was rather surprised to find that she was looking right back at him with an expression mixed between amusement and mock disapproval, though the latter emotion seemed to be the more obvious of the two. Nodding towards the huge pile of coal around his cart, she resumed shovelling coal into the furnace as if nothing ever happened. Obi-wan turned back to the half coal-filled cart, also resuming his shovelling duties and let a near invisible smile cross his face. This had proven to be a rather interesting day thus far. He wondered if the newcomer would care to join Rex and himself for dinner, that is, if she was even allowed to socialise with the other slaves. Maybe life as a slave would turn out to be less miserable if there was someone else who knew what they were going through and was willing to share the weight or their burden. Shoving the thought to a corner of his mind, Obi-wan busied himself with his coal shovelling and thoughts of how he could improve his grip on the shovel. Maybe then he would stop getting so many blisters.

* * *

*that night*

The rest day had been relatively normal, or as normal as it can be in a slave processing facility. Obi-wan leaned his head against the thin wall dividing each slaves' sleeping space. He had made a few observations while he was watching the new slave. The most obvious and interesting of all was that, although each slave got hit at least once by the guards each day, be it because they were slacking off, making a mistake or simply for the fun of seeing the pain on the slave's face, the dark-skinned female had not been bothered even once. In fact, now that he thought about it, the guards had actually seemed to be _staying away_ from her. It was as if they were _afraid_ of her. He supposed that was because of the dark aura she was giving off, but the guards had their whips and electro staffs, which were more than enough to restrain her, should she decide to try anything funny. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. His body was complaining, as it did every day since they day he had arrived here and he felt exhausted, physically and mentally and right now, all he wanted was to get some shuteye before the guards woke them up again at some insane hour in the morning to start their day. However, for some reason, he could still feel the dark aura from the slave surrounding him. It was so strong he could have sworn that she would be right in front of him if he opened his eyes. Sighing in annoyance at the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight since he felt as if he was going to be murdered in his sleep, Obi-wan reopened his eyes and sat up, being careful to avoid attracting attention from the guards who were patrolling the sleeping quarters. Looking around, he spotted the newcomer, just a few bunks away from him and her bunk was a level lower than his. Upon seeing exactly what she was doing, he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from spewing out any insults in her direction. The newcomer had somehow managed to lie flat on her back, stretched rather comfortably on the thin slab of concrete that passed for a bed. Her chest rose and fell slowly and gently informing him that she was indeed having a very pleasant sleep. However what irritated him even more was the fact that everyone around her was also sleeping soundly. Even Rex, who was sleeping directly below her, was slouching against the wall with his head on his chest, his eyes hut, and his breathing steady and calm. No one else seemed to notice the presence of the dark aura lingering through the slaves' quarters. Sighing again, Obi-wan was just about to close his eyes in an attempt to ignore the dark aura and get some sleep when he heard a soft, melodious voice.

Perking up, he strained his calmed his breathing and listened carefully. Then the voice started to sing.

_Come close little lamb and lay down your head_

_Daylight is sleeping and it's time for bed_

_The skies are a blanket of starlight and love,_

_Come close at His word, and He smiles down with love,_

_Sleep safe from harm, you're in the arms of love_

Obi-wan found himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing he heard was the sound of the voice singing, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

*the next day*

When Obi-wan woke up the next morning, he felt well rested. To his surprise, last night was the best sleep he had ever had. Stretching, and looking around, he found that many of the Torgrutans were sporting a smile on their face. Looking to Rex, who had also just woken up and was now making his way down to the floor. Though everyone was moving rather slowly, the guards were surprisingly subdued that morning. The most they were doing to get the slaves to move faster was grunting and shoving the slaves forward. Even then, their attempts seemed very half-hearted. Looking at the spot where the newcomer slept the previous night, he saw that she too had just woken up and was stretching her muscles. She yawned silently, licking her lips and looking around with a gaze that told him she was still half asleep. Stretching again, she began to make her way down to the floor and strolled towards the door, nodding lazily at the guards who were prodding her in the back, with equal laziness.

Breakfast seemed a little longer than usual and by the time they slaves had begun to make their way down to the mines, the soft sound of chatter could be heard from the slaves. Walking beside Rex, Obi-wan greeted him good morning.

"Good morning Rex. How was your sleep last night?" Obi-wan asked. Rex looked up, rather surprised his general was trying to make small talk with him, but he responded anyway.

"Good morning to you too, sir. I slept just fine last night, thank you," replied Rex. Smiling, Obi-wan said, "That's good." They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the mines. Then everything changed.

"What took you so long to arrive you skunks! You're all late by fifteen minutes!" yelled a guard. The slaves were immediately sent into a panicked frenzy. The guards began to arrange to slaves in rows, then proceeded to whip them until complete collapsed from the pain. By the time the guards were done, all the slaves were on the floor panting for air, trying to banish the pain of the electro whips. Obi-wan was curled up into a ball on the floor, fists clenched and teeth gritted, trying to stop himself from crying out. His breathing was heavy as he tried to stay calm. He could hear Rex quietly groaning in pain from the harsh whipping. So much for a good morning, thought Obi-wan. The guards wasted no time in dragging the slaves to their feet and shoving them into the mines the moment they finished punishing all the slaves. Obi-wan hissed in pain as he was dragged to his feet by a guard and roughly shoved through the door to the mine. Not wanting to be whipped anymore, he grabbed a shovel and started dumping coal into the cart that a pair of slaves who worked with them had brought.

Keeping his head down and his back turned, he did not notice that the newcomer had joined their merry little band of coal shovellers until a few hours later, when his back started screaming at him to stand up straight. Surprised, he stopped work momentarily and stared at her. The newcomer noticed this, continued shovelling.

"I'd ask you to take a picture, you don't look like you have a camera on you, so I guess I'm just gonna have to ask you to stare until you get bored of my lovely face," she said. Startled out of his trance, Obi-wan continued shovelling.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude. You merely caught me off guard," he said. The slave gave him an amused look.

"Caught you off guard? And you're what passes for a Jedi Master? Tsk,tsk," she said with a snort shaking her head. However, she had a mischievous grin on her face, telling him that she was saying this in good humour. Seeing this, Obi-wan decided to play along.

"Well pardon me for not being able to live up to your expectations, Your Royal Highness," he said mockingly with a bow. The slave gave him a grin and chuckled, still shaking her head.

"You're a playful one," she said humouredly. Obi-wan smiled at her.

"I do enjoy a playful conversation every once in a while, you know," he said, as he dumped a large mound of coal into the cart. Pausing momentarily, in his work to wipe off the sweat on his face, he asked the slave, "What is your name, by the way?" he asked the slave as he resumed shovelling coal.

"It's rude to ask people for something without introducing yourself first, regardless of whether they already know your name or not" she commented offhandedly. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. She certainly is an interesting character, he thought.

"My apologies, I'll remember that the next time I introduce myself to someone," he said amiably. "I am Obi-wan Kenobi. This is my comrade, Captain Rex," Obi-wan said, motioning to Rex. Rex looked up at the sound of his name. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, nodding to her. The slave nodded back at him in acknowledgement, with a smile on her face.

"Likewise, Captain," she replied.

"Please, call me Rex. I'm not much of a captain here right now anyway," he told her. Nodding again, the slave said, "Understood, Rex." Obi-wan smiled. It looked like they had gained a new friend. Then, he remembered that she had yet to introduce herself.

"And you are?" Obi-wan asked her. The slave smiled and turned to him. However, their happy introduction was cut short by two passing Zygerrian guards. He had heard Obi-wan speaking. Speech was forbidden. The guards approached Obi-wan with a malicious grin, cracking his whip as he walked. The other guard smacked his electro staff with his hand as he gave a gleeful look.

"Speech is forbidden, skunk," said the first guard. "You will be punished severely for showing such bad behaviour towards the one who will become a slave in Her Majesty's palace."

Suddenly, he spun on his heel and whipped the new slave with such force that she was sent sprawling to the ground on her front, yell of pain escaping from her throat.

Obi-wan's eyes widened. He held out his arm, trying to bar the guard from whipping the unfortunate slave.

"No, please stop. It was my mistake. Please punish me instead," he begged the guard, his voice pleading and desperate. The guard turned to him enraged.

"YOU DARE TELL YOUR MASTER WHAT TO DO SLAVE!" With that, he began to whip the female brutally, his harsh strokes slamming her to the floor everytime she tried to get up. Obi-wan tried to stop her punisher but the second guard came up on him from behind and electrocuted him with the staff, forcing him on his hands and knees. The Zygerrian grabbed Obi-wan's hair and roughly turned his head toward the female slave, who was still being whipped, forcing him to watch every moment of her punishment. His heart wrenched in agony as he heard her cry each time the whip fell across her back. After several minutes of intense whipping, the Zygerrian guard stopped the punishment. Leaning in to Obi-wan's face, he gave him a warning.

"The next time this happens, she will wish that she had never been born," he hissed. Then, he turned around abruptly and walked of. The other guard roughly shoved Obi-wan's face down, letting go of his hair. The moment the guards retreated from sight, Obi-wan crawled towards the young lady, reaching out to touch her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Rex crouched beside him, a worried look plastered on his face. The lady groaned in pain, rolling onto her back. Then, she gave the men a large grin.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I've been through a hell lot worse than this shit," she said. Obi-wan sighed in relief and let a smile cross his face.

"Could you help me up though? I'm feeling a little sore after that," she said grunting as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Of course," replied Obi-wan. He took hold of her left hand while Rex grabbed her right hand. Together, they hoisted her onto her feet. The beaten up slave stood up straight and brushed of her pants, then stretched her back.

"Thanks," she said to them. Smiling, Obi-wan replied, "No problem." They picked up their shovels and began shovelling coal once again. Just then, the lady paused.

"Oh, by the way," she said to them. Obi-wan and Rex paused in their shovelling, giving her a curious look. The lady grinned, showing off two rows of sharp teeth that were now visible, thanks to the light from the furnace.

"The name's Alpha. Nice ta meet you."

* * *

**Hi guys :) Thanks for fav and the follows. I REALLY appreciate it. Could you you please review my story? I think I wrote Obi-wan and Rex a little OOC. Once again, thanks a bunch! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner invitation

**And now, the third chapter. My deepest apologies for taking so long to upload but my end of year's exams were on going and so I had to forgo writing for a while. I sound so formal :P. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Obi-wan's, Rex's and Alpha's bond grew stronger and the dark aura that usually surrounded her had also disappeared. The trio found themselves working together a lot more often and the voice that Obi-wan had heard continued to sing every night, resulting in all the slaves and the Zygerrian guards who patrolled the barracks to feel contented and happy the next morning. The trio of friends had also found a way to communicate in the presence of the Zygerrians through subtle gestures, body language and facial expressions. It was almost as if they had managed to create a new unspoken language all on their own.

However, Rex noticed that Alpha never ate with them at meal times. While Alpha was usually assigned to work with General Kenobi and himself, she usually ate at a far corner of the mess hall and was always watched by a pair of guards, armed with more electro staffs and electro whips than necessary. Rex found that he had taken a liking to Alpha. She was unlike the Torgrutans in the sense that no matter how many times she saw the General get punished, or how many times _she_ got punished in his place, she still had not acquired the mind-set about him which all the other slaves had gained from their stay on Kadavo: Jedi only make things worse. In fact, she had welcomed General Kenobi's and his help after the whippings the guards gave her, to punish the General and thanked them for helping her, sometimes saying, and he quotes, "thanks for helping me to get my lazy ass off the floor" after the brutal beatings. She was strong-willed and sometimes very stubborn; when she noticed that the General was not working at a fast enough pace to be able to reach his work quota, due to the frequent beatings he would get, she would "accidentally" whack some coal off his pile onto hers and strongly protest against allowing him to help her shovel the coal from her over-sized pile, even when he had finished shoveling his reduced share of coal.

Even though she gained a lot of dirty looks and names from the Torgrutans, she continued to help the both of them through their struggle on Kadavo. Rex often found himself wondering if Alpha had in fact been a slave before she came to Kadavo or Zygerria like General Skywalker. Rex paused momentarily in his work. He wondered how General Skywalker and Commander Tano were fairing. The last time he saw them was when they were on Zygerria, right before they were captured. Rex's grip on his shovel tightened at the thought of the atrocities the Zygerrians could be doing to his commander. Although Ahsoka was a Jedi, she was still very young and she was still rather new to the war. As such, she had not experienced most of the horrors that the battlefield could bring to them. She was in the worst position of the four of them as she was not only the youngest, but she was a female and a slave in the Zygerrian Queen's place. Rex frowned in worry he had grown rather attached to the young Torgrutan and he found himself felling a little afraid of what might happen to her.

"There's no point worrying over what you can't do anything about," said Alpha in a quiet voice. Rex looked at her, slightly surprised. She had been relatively quiet today especially after seeing General Kenobi being beaten up by the Zygerrian guards again for supposedly slacking off. She had helped the General off the floor and as usual, had taken a generous share of his coal from him, despite his protests. The dark aura she had carried had become slightly stronger but she had remained relatively quiet either than that.

"There's no point in worrying," Alpha repeated. "You can't do anything from here, and that's why you worry, but there's someone else who is with her and can help her. So if you stop worrying about it and trust him, like you always have, and just endure this for a while longer, things will work out just fine," she said, not looking at him. Mulling over her words Rex found that she was right. He supposed he would just have to leave Commander Tano's safety to General Skywalker. Even though he knew that his general would not allow any harm to befall the commander, it did not ease his worry for their safety should something bad happen to them. Shaking his head, Rex resumed his work. Alpha was right. There was no point in worrying. Right now, he needed to focus on keeping General Kenobi safe or rather as safe as he could.

As he shoveled, Rex pondered over whether he should or should not ask Alpha to join General Kenobi and himself for dinner. He knew that the General wouldn't mind her presence and would in fact appreciate her company. However, he wondered if Alpha would be available or if she would even consider his offer. He hoped he would not be rushing their friendship by extending an invitation to join them for a meal. With his mind made up, he turned to Alpha.

"Alpha, would you like to join General Kenobi and myself for dinner?" asked Rex, a tiny bit of hope creeping into his voice as he shoveled. Alpha and General Kenobi stopped work abruptly at his sudden invitation but remembering the threat of the Zygerrian guards, continued their work. General Kenobi looked a little surprised, seemed rather pleased that Rex had finally spoken up. Obi-wan had known that Rex had been meaning to ask their dark-skinned friend to join them for a meal after Rex had commented that she had looked lonely sitting in the corner all by herself, a few days ago. Alpha however, had looked rather shocked at the sudden invitation and had stayed quiet for a few moments, while scooping up a lot less coal than usual onto her shovel. After a few seconds, when Alpha still hadn't replied, Rex grew a little nervous. Maybe he was rushing their friendship. Rex started to withdraw his invitation.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said hurriedly. "I just thought that-"

"No, no. It's alright. I was just a little surprised that you would invite me," Alpha said with a small chuckle, tucking a stray strand of hair, that had fallen lose from the messy bun she usually tied her hair up in, behind her ear. She smiled at Rex and he smiled back, unable to help but feel a little silly for his unnecessary nervousness.

"So, can you come?" he asked again, letting a bit more hope creep into his voice. Alpha's frown told him that it wasn't time to rejoice just yet.

"I am… uncertain," she replied a frown on her face. "The Zygerrian guards are very… picky with who I can work, eat and sleep with. They are hell-bent on turning me into the perfect slave for Scintel, you see," Alpha said. Rex almost visibly deflated at her response. _So, that means no,_ he thought unhappily. However, Alpha apparently had not finished her sentence.

"However, I'll see what I can do to convince the guards to let me sit with you two," Alpha said happily, her pace of her shoveling restored to normal.

"Great," Rex replied, unable to help himself but give Alpha a big grin. Alpha responded with her signature toothy grin. For a while, the trio shoveled in a comfortable silence, until Rex asked a question that he was itching to know the answer to.

"Alpha, why are your teeth so sharp?"

To the untrained eye, Alpha paused momentarily in her shoveling. To the trained eye, she would have grimaced. However, Rex had known Alpha just long enough for him to notice her very subtle flinch. Alpha straightened up grinning, giving Rex a full view of her razor sharp teeth.

"I sharpened them so that…" Rex leaned towards her subtly in anticipation. "I could eat with ease." Rex snapped up straight at the completely anti-climactic response. _What the kriffin hell is wrong with this woman_ he thought.

"What is wrong with you!? What will happen if you bite off your own tongue you idiot?" he whispered angrily, though if you strained your ears, you would have been able to hear the concern that tinged his tone. Alpha however, seemed to have that problem taken care of.

"No problem. I've had lots of practice," she replied, care freely waving him off. Then, in a more serious tone, she said with a slight frown, "Just leave it at that." Rex, realizing that he may have stumbled across a sore topic, nodded and continued shoveling. After a few moments, Alpha paused. Illuminated by the light of the furnace, Alpha's expression, surprisingly, looked like that of a war-hardened soldier.

"But, if you really want the answer," she said quietly, "you'll get what you seek during dinner."

Continuing shoveling, she said, "as for my sanity lost it long ago." Upon hearing that statement, Rex and Obi-wan paused momentarily and exchanged a look. Glancing at Alpha, who did not respond, though she noticed the look, they returned to their laborious task. As he toiled, Rex noticed a slight change in the atmosphere: the dark aura had returned. Faint, but present.

* * *

**Hi guys :) So this is the third chapter. The next chapter will be up by the end of next week. Also, from now on, I will try my best to upload the chapters daily. Please review and give me constructive criticism. Also can you please, please, please tell me if I am making any of the characters, especially Rex and Obi-wan OOC. Cause it feels like I am, but at the same time it doesn't. I am also open to ideas for this story's future so suggest away :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I am really, really, really, really sorry that I didn't upload this chapter at the promised date. I'm also really sorry if Rex and Obi-wan are OOC in the first part of the chapter and Argruss too. The start didn't really come out as how I thought it would. :( I also apologize if there are any tense errors. I found that I accidentally changed to present tense half way through the chapter :/Anyways, enjoy :) (hopefully)**

* * *

It was dinner time. The bowls of food were given out and the usual rush to grab as much of the miserable, stale pieces of sustenance that the Zygerrians called food, as possible occurred. A few moments later, the guards began to distribute something to the Colonists. Upon further discreet inspection, and from the extremely faint smell that wafted throughout the room, Obi-wan realized that the guards had distributed fresh pieces of bread to the Colonists. However, the guards had completely ignored Rex and himself. _Yet another way of getting them to work even harder than they already are,_ Obi-wan thought, disgusted that the Zygerrians would use this method to gain the Torgrutans' loyalty and obedience. Obi-wan and Rex ate their food quietly while waiting for Alpha to arrive. After a while, when Alpha still hadn't made an appearance, Rex began to feel disheartened. Rex thought that he should have seen this coming. _I guess this means that I did rush our friendship_, he thought. _What were you thinking, Rex? You offend a friend, whom you barely know and expect it to turn out well, _he told himself angrily.

"I guess she isn't coming," he told Obi-wan, gloomily. Obi-wan looked at him and saw that Rex wore a very faint expression on his face that he could have sworn was shame. Putting a hand on Rex's shoulder, he said, "Rex, I assure you that it is not your fault if Alpha was offended by what you said. It was just by chance that you stumbled across a sore topic and you _know_ how Alpha is. She hardly says anything about herself."

"I understand General," Rex said with a sigh, a nearly undetectable amount of guilt tinging his tone. Obi-wan felt for the soldier and he could sympathize with his situation.

"Just try not to beat yourself up over it alright?" Obi-wan said gently. Rex simply nodded in understanding. Seeing that he was unable to do anything else to comfort the captain, Obi-wan squeezed Rex's shoulder and went back to attempting to _chew_ the tough piece of bread he was holding. Keyword being "_attempting_".

For a while, Rex was lost in thought. Then suddenly, he heard a low, raspy, growling voice that could only be described as pure evil speaking right beside his ear.

"_Why so serious?_" Rex looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Why so serious?_" the voice says louder. Rex started to look around wildly, fear building up in his chest. His frantic movements caught Obi-wan's attention, who asked him what was wrong. Before Rex could answer, the voice spoke again.

"_Let's put a __**smile**__ on that face._" Rex froze as he felt a very, VERY, dark presence behind him. Turning around slowly, he was greeted with the sight of glowing, inhuman, green eyes and razor sharp teeth. Rex nearly yelled, but Alpha revealed herself, laughing silently, her long, black hair that had been let down from its usual, messy bun covered her face, summing up the reason as to why her eyes appeared to be so bright. Rex looked down at the young adult who was currently in stitches. Obi-wan was amused. Rex was not. Alpha was in tears on the floor. Rex's face was burning up. After calming down, Alpha apologized insincerely. Rex grumbled, muttering vows confirming Alpha's already certain death that was actually supposed to have occurred several times during the previous weeks. Obi-wan chuckled at the duo's antics.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!?" Rex asked angrily, trying to shake off the chills he had received from Alpha's scare.

"That's just my special way of saying hello," Alpha replied cheekily with a smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. It took all of Rex's willpower to refrain from strangling the lady who had pissed him off. He settled on giving her his best death glare, seeing that she looked a lot happier than after their previous conversation. Alpha simply grinned at him and stuck out her tongue in a very childish fashion. Rex gave her a withering look simply because was more mature than her.

"I brought you guys a present," Alpha said happily. Plopping down in front of her friends, Alpha revealed something that she had been hiding behind her back; a bowl of fresh bread!

"Dig in," she said simply, setting the bowl down on the floor in front of the men. Their reaction was immediate. Both men grabbed pieces of bread out of the bowl and began wolfing it down.

"Oi, oi. The food isn't gonna disappear ya know," Alpha told the hungry men with a smile. Ashamed at their bad manners, Rex and Obi-wan mumbled an apology through the food in their mouths and began to eat at a more appropriate pace. Then, Obi-wan paused to ask Alpha something.

"Don't worry. I've already eaten," Alpha assured him, answering his unspoken question. Nodding, Obi-wan continued eating. There was silence for a beat then, Rex asked the question that had been lingering in his mind.

"Alpha, I don't mean to pry but, about your teeth…" Rex trailed off.

"Ah, yes," Alpha said in recognition. She was just about to tell him the story behind her teeth when Argruss stormed in, flanked by six guards.

"Seize her!" Argruss shrieked a single chubby finger pointing at Alpha, shaking with rage. Two of the guards that had accompanied him dragged Alpha to her knees in front of him. Obi-wan and Rex stopped eating and watched their young friend with concern.

"How DARE you disobey your master!" yelled Argruss. Alpha grinned internally. _Took them long enough,_ she thought with a smirk on her face. Then remembering her situation she schooled her features quickly and bowed her head.

"I would _never_ defy my master," she said, her tone drowning in fake humility and a touch of sarcasm, which Argruss fortunately, did not notice.

"LIES!" he screamed, backhanding her with enough force to send her sprawling on the floor. The Jedi and Clone Captain fought to restrain themselves from rushing to Alpha's aid. By now, everyone in the room was watching the unfolding scene. Meeting her friends' eyes, Alpha conveyed her thoughts to them with a tiny smirk and an indiscernible, to those who did not pay very careful attention to her body language, placating wave of her hand. _Easy boys, I got this,_ she thought. Obi-wan and Rex gave her a small nod in reply. _Be careful,_ said the look on their faces. The corner of Alpha's mouth tipped upward. Turning her attention to the situation at hand, she winced as the sting of Argruss' blow washed over her.

"I would _never_ lie to my master," Alpha replied, groaning in pain.

"Oh? Than what is the meaning of this?" Argruss motioned to a guard he brought with him. The guard stepped forward with a projector and placed it on the floor, tapping a button on it. The projector started to play a video feed from the security cameras in the Zygerrian Queen's palace. Two women were running through the palace, taking down the guards while skilfully dodging blaster fire and weaving through electro whips as they went. Argruss pauses the video, then zoomed in on one of the women's arms. She wore a clasp on her upper arm with the exact same symbol engraved onto it that the one on Alphas's arm had. Alpha's bright green eyes locked onto the gold symbol engraved in the baby blue clasp. Argruss noticed this.

"Well? Care to explain you Ixazorian scum?" he growled lowly. Obi-wan's eyes widened at the word "Ixazorian". _An Ixazor,_ he thought in awe. Alpha stared at the clasp for a few more moments, and then stood up, causing the guards, for some reason, to backup and point their weapons at her. Alpha tilted her head then, gave Argruss a razor sharp toothed grin.

"Took them long enough," she said. Argruss' face became so red that Rex thought it was going to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE QUEEN!" he screeched, spit flying from his mouth. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Mm, yes. Horrifying," Alpha says noncommittally, wiping spittle from her face and throwing it onto the floor. Argruss looked even more outraged by her comment and indifferent attitude, if that was even possible. Suddenly, he calmed down. His face bore a malicious knowing smile. Chuckling evilly, he said, "You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you? Your little… trips out of your private quarters? The way you threatened the guards to keep quiet about your fondness for the Republic Scum?" At this statement, all the slaves in the room turn their gazes to Rex and Obi-wan. The two men felt a slight unease at the sudden attention. Argruss continued to speak, thankfully, drawing the slaves' unwanted attention away from them.

"You have broken all the rules your master set for you slave. Now, it's time to pay the price." Alpha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Unknown to Alpha, Rex and Obi-wan, a Zygerrian guard had sneaked up on each of them during Argruss' speech. Alpha whirled around as her sensitive ears picked up the sound of an electrowhip being turned on. Her eyes widened as she saw the Zygerrian guards raising their whips to beat the unsuspecting Jedi and Clone. Before Alpha could warn them, the guards brought their whips down on the men's backs. Both men were slammed into the floor and two loud, sickening cracks were heard. They screamed in pain as not only did they have broken bones, but the voltage of the whips had been raised to the maximum level. Blood started to seep out of Obi-wan's nose. Alpha moved to stop their assailants. However, she had not noticed the Zygerrian guard that had been creeping up behind her. The guard slammed his electrostaff into her collar sending painful shocks through her body. Unprepared for the assault, Alpha fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Her vision blurred from the pain of the electrostaff and the blow to her head.

Upon hearing her friends' screams, her head snapped up. Her pupils widened and her body shook in fury as she watched them writhing in agony on the floor.

"Stop it," she told Argruss, her voice suddenly quiet, containing a dark and dangerous edge to it. The guards laughed loudly at her words, not noticing that her dark aura was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

"I _might_ consider _thinking _about your request," he said grinning maliciously, "But _only_ if you do what a proper slave does when it wants something."

"Which is?"

"Grovel and beg at your master's feet," said Argruss arrogantly.

"And also lick them clean."

Alpha's irises became blood red and that was when Argruss felt very afraid because he knew he has crossed the line.

"You are NOT my master."

Then all of a sudden, the guards beating Obi-wan and Rex were on the floor a meter away from them, shrouded by a cloud of dust kicked up by Alpha. Screams and growls were heard from within the cloud. Rex and Obi-wan slowly uncurled, panting, and looked behind them just in time to see the cloud start to dissipate. Looking onward in anticipation and confusion, no one moved. When the cloud cleared, Alpha was standing over the two guards' mutilated corpses, breathing heavily. Her long hair hid her face from sight. A growing pool of blood flows from the guards' bodies. Gasps of horror were heard and Zygerrians and slaves alike drew away from the dark-skinned female with the evil aura. Slowly, Alpha turned to face Argruss, her arms and mouth covered in blood.

* * *

**So this is the end of the chapter. In case any of you are wondering about the ****_"that was when Argruss felt very afraid because he knew he has crossed the line"_**** part, I'm explaining it on a Google doc and posting the link in my profile. If you still have any queries, feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
